


Work B**ch

by benotafraidofwriting



Series: Marching Band AU [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fed up Phil, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, So Much Dirty Talk, brat!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Phil punishes Dan after he acts like a brat.





	Work B**ch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sort of in a creative slump right now, but I haven't posted in a few days. So, here's something I wrote a while ago for the Marching Band AU and never posted.  
> Hope y'all enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

“Phiiiiiiiiiil.” Dan whined. “I’m bored!”

The two boys were currently situated in a tiny room just off the band room, nicknamed ‘the music library’. It was late. School had gotten out ages ago and they were probably the last ones around. The reason why they were here was because Phil needed to organize the sheet music for all the instruments. Dan was here mostly to complain.

Phil grumbled in response to Dan’s moaning, not looking up from where he was currently filing away the tuba parts for ‘Crazy Train’. “If you’re so bored, leave.”

“But I want to hang out.”

“So go hang out with PJ or someone.”

Dan leaned over from where he was sitting next to the closed door and draped his arms limply around Phil’s shoulders, making sure to knock Phil’s glasses askew as he did so.

“Dan.” Phil said warningly as he shrugged Dan’s arms off and adjusted his glasses before returning to his task. “Seriously, go find someone else to bother.”

“But I want to hang out with you, Phil.” Dan whimpered. He was horny and all he wanted was for Phil to drive him home and wreck him, or maybe just wreck him, he didn’t care where.

He grabbed Phil’s shoulders and began grinding his crotch against the small of Phil’s back.

“I’m so hard, Phil. Please take care of me.” Dan moaned. 

Phil stood up so quickly, the movement sent Dan reeling into the opposite wall. Before he could recover, Phil had grabbed his hands and pinned his wrists on either side of Dan’s head.

“You’re being very naughty, sweetheart.” Phil growled in Dan’s ear. “Don’t make me punish you, whore.”

Phil captured Dan’s lips into a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss before pulling away to sit back down. 

The kiss made Dan’s knees weak and he slumped forward as Phil let go. He whimpered at the loss of contact and stepped forward, knocking the sheets from Phil’s hand and sliding into his lap.

“That’s it.” Phil snarled, pushing Dan off his lap and standing up. 

Dan watched as he lay on the linoleum floor as Phil walked over to his backpack and unzipped it. His jaw dropped when Phil extracted the red silky ropes Dan had bought for them to use. How long had that been in Phil’s schoolbag? 

Phil stalked back over to Dan and yanked him to his feet by his hair. “Shirt off. Hands behind your back.”

Dan did as he bid, scared but excited for what was to come. Phil used the rope to tie Dan’s wrists together. He then placed a small clicker into Dan’s hands and made sure he could use it before continuing. 

“Get under the desk.” Phil said curtly, gesturing at the space where his legs usually went.

It took some shuffling, but Dan managed to squeeze his long limbs under the desk, his feet pressed up against the wall behind him.

Dan watched as Phil unzipped his fly and pulled his soft dick out before sitting back down and scooting the chair back up against the front of the desk. A hand snaked down to Dan’s hair and tugged. “Get my cock hard, you fucking slut, while I clean up the mess you made.” The hand retreated and Dan could hear papers shuffling as Phil got back to work. 

This definitely wasn’t the best angle. Dan kept hitting his head on the bottom of the desk as he mouthed wetly at Phil’s dick and his legs started cramping up in no time. Yet, it seemed worth it whenever Phil’s breathing would suddenly hitch because Dan had fluttered his tongue against his slit or Phil’s thighs would tense around Dan’s head because the tip of his cock had hit the back of Dan’s throat.

“Just like that.” Phil panted as his hand came back down to grab the back of Dan’s head and pulled him closer. “Do not suck yet, just warm it up for me.”

Dan breathed through his nose as Phil’s now-hard cock rested heavily on his tongue. Saliva began to pool in his mouth and he had to resist swallowing or sucking on Phil’s dick.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Spit had accumulated so much that Dan was forced to open his mouth a little and let it start dripping down his chin. 

Finally, Phil pulled back and ducked down to look at Dan. “Look at you.” he sneered. “All that’s happened is you had a cock in your mouth and you’re drooling like a dog, a right proper bitch.”

Dan hung his head, shrinking further under the desk and feeling humiliation crawling under his skin. He wanted to wipe his mouth off, but his arms were still bound behind his back. 

“Come out.” Phil said firmly as he stood up and moved the chair out of the way. 

Dan’s muscles screamed in protest as he moved out of the position he’d been in forever. 

“Stand.” 

Without use of his arms, standing became more of a challenge for Dan, but he eventually managed to get shakily to his feet.

Phil reached out and undid Dan’s fly, pulling off his shoes and jeans. All Dan was wearing was a pair of socks and the rope. 

“Bend over the desk.” said Phil, grabbing Dan’s shoulders and manhandling him into position.

Dan found his face landed right on top of a stack of flute music as he leant over. He heard the chair legs scraping the floor as Phil sat back down behind him. Dan braced himself, ready for a spanking or something else.

What he did not expect was the sensation of Phil’s tongue delving shallowly into his puckered hole. 

Dan moaned and rested his forehead on the desk’s surface as Phil laved over his rim. He gasped as Phil suddenly pushed a lubed up finger inside him. Did he keep lube in his bag as well?

“I just fucked you last night, how the hell are you still so tight?” Phil murmured as he spat on Dan’s hole and added another finger.

All Dan could do was moan at the stretch and rough sensation of fingers catching against his walls. 

“You need to understand why you’re being punished, Danny.” Phil’s voice was soft but stern as he fingered Dan open. “You weren’t being patient and made a mess after I’d worked so hard. You were acting like such a cockwhore, so I’m fucking you like a whore.” Phil’s fingers withdrew and, seconds later, they were replaced by the tip of Phil’s cock. 

Dan whined and squirmed, trying to get Phil in him now. Phil’s hand pressed down between Dan’s shoulder blades, keeping him in place.

“Tell me why you’re being punished, slut.”

Dan whimpered, just wanting to be fucked already. Phil pushed harder on Dan.

“Tell me, and then I’ll fuck you.”

Bottom lip quivering, Dan finally answered, “B-because I-I made a mess, s-sir, and was acting like a whore.” 

“Good boy.” Phil said before drawing his hips back and burying himself inside Dan’s ass.

Dan nearly screamed at the sudden intrusion and the burning stretch that came with it. Phil had prepared him just enough that Dan could take him, but just barely.

Phil’s pace was punishing. His hands grasped Dan’s shoulders as their hips clashed. The obscene sound of skin slapping together filled the tiny space and Dan could only hope there wasn’t anyone nearby to hear because they’d know exactly what was going on. 

Dan felt as if he was riding on a wave in the ocean as Phil’s cock drove into his prostate on every thrust. It felt so good it almost hurt. He wanted to grab onto something on anchor himself, but his hands were still bound. So, he was free-falling, tumbling on into a world of uncertain bliss and he felt scared and highly aroused all at the same time. 

“Phil, please, may I come?” Dan gasped out as he felt the wave begin to crest, signaling his orgasm. 

“You can come.” Phil panted, quickening his pace as he chased his own high.

Dan’s vision whited out and he was cumming and writhing on the desk, unaware he was pushing everything on the floor. He was vaguely aware of Phil yelling and warmth filling up his channel as the other man came as well.

Finally, Dan floated back down to Earth and slumped limply over the desk. Behind him, Phil was breathing heavily.

“Are you ok?” Phil asked as he began to untie the ropes and massage circulation back into Dan’s arms. 

“Yes.” Dan sighed, his head still a little hazy. “I’m perfect.”

Phil gave a short chuckle and guided Dan backwards into the chair. “Let’s go home.”

“But, I thought you had to finish?” Dan asked as he began to put his clothes back on. 

“Yeah, but you need to clean up and have me take care of you.” Phil said, picking up his and Dan’s backpacks and offering up his arm for Dan to grip as they exited.


End file.
